The present invention relates to vehicles having exterior video displays.
New types of automotive vehicle use are arising, different from the conventional owner-operator model of vehicle use. Such new uses may include, for example, ride sharing and autonomous vehicles. These new types of vehicle use may need new ways for providing security and for generating revenue from the vehicles.